Kenshin: Bloodstained
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Kenshin suddenly has a painful vision of the future. It is not pretty, he reflects on his times with Tomoe, which makes Kaoru uneasy. Dark, dark forces are at work here.
1. Chapter 1

Lina: yay! About time for another Kenshin fic. I was getting bored there for a minute. Hehe. Well, not with Sousuke, can never get bored w/him. Ahem… neways… here it is, bloodstained.

Sano: Am I in it more?

Lina: of course! You're my second fave character!

Sano: yay! drinks more sake

Lina: hehe. okay, read!

Kenshin: Bloodstained

Chapter 1

"Kenshin! Are you still in bed? You promised me you'd help out today!" Kaoru yelled through the doors of the dojo one bright morning in spring. Kenshin rolled over in his fouton, pulling the covers up over his head. Kaoru opened the door suddenly and light streamed in. Kenshin winced when Kaoru pulled the covers back aggressivly.

"All right… I'll get up," he mumbled, eyes still closed tightly.

"That you will," Kaoru huffed. She then smiled, looking at Kenshin's sleepy face. He opened and eye to see this.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Now hurry and get dressed so you can eat," Kaoru replied, leaving. After Kenshin had done so, he went to the training hall. There were only about ten students, but Kaoru had her hands full with this group. She was showing one of the young boys how to hold the sword properly, another was wacking his bamboo sword at another student, until Kenshin walked up and caught the sword. The kid looked surprised.

"Now, this is how you hold the sword. You have to have a tight grip, otherwise you will slip, that you will," Kenshin said, smiling. The other students and Kaoru stared in awe as Kenshin properly placed the boy's hands on the handle. The boy was now able to swing the sword easier. Kaoru and Kenshin smiled at eachother.

The day was long and tiring, but Kaoru always had fun, and Kenshin enjoyed helping out, otherwise he would have to submit himself to punishment later if he did not. They were enjoying a nice cup of tea when Sano walked in.

"Hey there, it's been awhile," he said.

"Hey, Sano. How are things?" Kaoru asked, they were finally less formal with eachtoerh now that they have grown closer as friends.

"I'm good, Kaoru, how about you and your partner?" Sano asked, smirking. Kenshin gave him an evil glare, making Sano laugh nervously. "I'm just kidding, but really, how are you guys? It's been what, three months now?" He asked. Sano had a scar that ran down his arm and inbetween his thumb and fore finger on his right arm.

"I'm fine, what happened to your arm?" Kaoru replied. Sano sat down next to Kenshin.

"Oh, this? A man named Tatsugi Tsurai made the mistake of befriending me, but he managed to cut me a little. Don't worry though, it's pretty much healed. A good doctor took care of me," Sano explained.

"How is Megumi?" Kenshin asked.

"Still the same. More of a nag now that she's pregnant, I guess," Sano stated, closing his eyes. Kaoru and Kenshin were both speechless for a minute, but then stood up quickly, almost spilling their tea.

"Congradulations! Really? That's wonderful!" They both said. Sano laughed a bit.

"I see you haven't changed," he said, also standing up.

"You should stay for some tea and we're having dinner soon," Kaoru said, which was a surprise to both Sano and Kenshin.

"You never offer me dinner," Sano stated, laughing. Kenshin glared at him, huffed and then stood up. She left to start cooking (which she actually got better at because Tae had taught her). There was a long silence before Kenshin broke it.

"So, where were you guys living?" He asked at random.

"Oh, here and there. We even stopped at the new Kyoto. It's amazing, after just a short time they have it almost rebuilt," Sano explained, raising a finger. Kenshin suddenly felt a seering pain and clutched the side of his head. He started to sweat instantly. "Hey, what's wrong, Kenshin?" Sano asked, standing up a bit. Kenshin reared forward and almost slammed his head against the table, he brushed a cup to the side. Kaoru heard the noise and ran to the room and saw the hunched over Kenshin.

"Kenshin! What happened?" She cried.

"He just suddenly fell over," Sano stated. Kaoru rubbed Kenshin's back gently. The images he was receiving were not happy ones.

Kenshin was standing on a bridge, just outside of Kyoto. His sword dripped of blood, there was a man, a pool of blood was seeping out from under him, into the water. Kenshin's eyes were red, as he stared at the broken man before him. This was a new vision, it was not something that he had previously done. He would have remembered.

Kenshin's eyes widened. He sort of sat back up, Kaoru's hand still on his back.

"I'm… I'm going to… kill someone," he said, tears instantly falling down his face.

Lina: Hehe! I just love leaving ppl in the dark, well, u know he kills someone, but how, and why? Will he ever get through it after it happens? Please review to tell me what u think so far! It will get much, much darker!

Esano: U may be more evil than me w/this one!

Lina: maybe! U will have to read to find out! Teehee! Ja! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lina: New Kenshin Chapter! Yes, it's been awhile, I apologize. I've been busy. Now I'll have some more time since school is starting. Well, maybe. I only have night classes except Mondays.

Esano: Can I be in this fic?

Lina: Maybe. For a short time.

Esano: yay!

Lina: Don't get too excited. Okay, here it is. I may have gotten some of the names wrong, so correct me please!

Kenshin: Bloodstained Chapter 2

"What do you mean?" Sano asked, surprised at Kenshin's statement. Kenshin tried to wipe the tears away, but they fell for about another minute, so he turned away. He hated to worry Kaoru.

"I saw myself… my sword had blood, human blood. There was so much of it. There was a man lying in front of me. It felt like a few weeks from now, I… I can't explain it that well," Kenshin huffed. Kaoru went next to him and knelt down. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, you don't have to right now," right as Kaoru was saying that, Yahiko walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked when he saw the hunched over Kenshin. Sano stood up and went over to Yahiko.

"I think they need a minute alone, kid," Sano said quietly, pushing Yahiko out the door. Kaoru got up to close it.

"I want to explain everything to you about my past," Kenshin said, finally able to stop crying. Kaoru was surprised at this. He had talked about his past before, but he did not explain any details.

"If you want, do you want to go to your room?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure," Kenshin replied. The two went back to his room. He was still breathing heavily. Kaoru gave him a handkercheif to wipe away the sweat. It took him a minute to calm down. Then he began. "When I was back in Genji, I was assigned to a man named Kogoro Katsura, to work for him, that is. He was a member of the Chosu clan. We went to Kyoto, where he wanted me to kill for him. I was surprised at his request, since he wanted to build a better Japan. I took the job anyways, since I had nowhere else to go. Master would not let me in again, he was already angry with me enough as it was," Kenshin started to explain. He held his head and leaned against the wall.

"If you don't want to go on, that's fine. We can talk later," Kaoru suggested. Kenshin sighed a little.

"No, it's all right. I just don't like explaining what happened next," Kenshin paused for a minute and then started again, "we arrived and I received my first order. A man by the name of Jubei Shigekura of the Kyoto Shoshidai was planning a revolt. I had just happened to meet up with him on the street, there were some other guards, and at the time, I did not know that Tomoe's fiancé was also with them. I ended up killing them all. One of these scars, is a result of my sword clashing with that man. He was the first to scar me. The scar bled everytime after that whenever I killed someone," Kenshin paused to touch his cross-shaped scar. He closed his eyes, thinking of how he had ripped those men to shreds.

"Why don't we stop for now? You should get some rest," Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled sadly, almost making Kaoru want to cry.

"I think I'll do that. I'll explain some more tomorrow," Kenshin said. He stood up slowly, Kaoru left and when she closed the door, Kenshin was left in the room, the cold, dark room. Kaoru closed the door behind her and leaned up against it for a minute. She sighed, it was hard for her to see him like that. She wanted to do everything she could to take the pain away, but she felt like she could never measure up to Tomoe. The way he spoke about her, it was like he thought she was still alive. Kaoru knew that he had killed her, but she did not know how. She wanted to know everything, and yet, did she really want to dive into his past like that? Yes, Kenshin had said he wanted to explain everything, but she still was a little hesitant. Sano came up to her.

"So, how is he?" He asked.

"He's… in pain. I told him that he should rest for now. I don't think his mind will ever be at rest though," she said, sadly. She said it quiet enough so that Kenshin would not hear. "I know! Why don't we finish eating dinner, I'll heat it up, and we can tell eachother what's been happening lately," Kaoru said, happily. Sano was worried about her, but decided to go along. Yahiko had already left to go back to the Akebeko. The sun had already set. When Kaoru and Sano started walking past the front gate, they saw a figure standing outside of it. Kaoru went closer, it was a man.

"Well, hello there. How is everyone?" It was Aoshi.

Lina: Hehehehe. I love Aoshi. What part will he have to play in this mystery, I wonder? Find out in the next chapter! It will be longer than this one, I still have to finish Samurai X. It basically is a summary, I know.

Aoshi: It will be more interesting later.

Lina: Oh yes, much more! This is just the warm up! Okay, gtg. Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lina: listens to battlestar music it kind of fits kenshin.

Kenshin: Oro?

Lina: Lol oh, for those wondering if esano will make an appearance in this fic, he may in the next chapter.

Esano: Yay! Good for me!

Lina: okay, the long overdue chapter 3!

Kenshin: Bloodstained Chapter 3

Aoshi sat crosslegged across from Kaoru, who looked exhausted. It was late in the evening, but she did not think she was getting any sleep that night.

"So, you never answered my previous question," Aoshi said. Kaoru looked down at her tea and then back up at him.

"Kenshin… has decided to tell me everything, about his past. It has been hard on him for the last few days," Kaoru explained. There was silence for a minute.

"I can stay and help, if there is any way I can help," Aoshi suggested. Kaoru smiled.

"Thanks. I'm sure he'll want to see you. You can use Yahiko's old room, down the hall it's the last door. He and Sano left already for the night. They're both staying at the Akebeko. Oh, and Sano and Megumi are married and are having a baby now," Kaoru said, talking fast. Aoshi could tell she was depressed the way she was talking.

"Really? I thought those two didn't like each other," Aoshi said, surprised.

"Me too," Kaoru plainly said. Aoshi stood up.

"Well, I should be getting to sleep, since it is late. Goodnight Miss Kaoru, thank you for letting me stay," he said as he walked off. Kaoru sighed as she continued to drink her tea. She decided to take a walk outside. She went around the corner to the bridge, where she saw Kenshin standing.

"Kenshin? What are you doing?" She asked. Kenshin turned to her, he looked as if he were about to break down into tears. "Kenshin! What happened?" Kaoru asked and quickly went up to him.

"I… I had that dream again. Where I killed someone. I know where and when, but I still have to go to Kyoto. I have to find this person and talk to them. Find out why… why I would kill him," Kenshin mumbled. Kaoru was barely able to make out what he said. She put a hand on his left shoulder and gently leaned on his back. His eyes widened but then closed.

When the sun rose the next morning, Kaoru awoke in her room. She must have fallen asleep at some point, but it felt like she had just fallen asleep. There was talking going on outside so Kaoru decided to see who it was. There were two Sanos standing out in the main area. Kaoru rubbed her eyes. Oh, it was just Esano.

"Hey there, Kaoru! Good morning," he said, cheerfully. Sano put a hand to his forehead.

"Sorry, Kaoru. He just came in without warning," Sano stated. Esano started to go up to Kaoru, but Sano came between them. "Whoa, I know how friendly you get around Kaoru, and all women for that matter. Stay back," Sano huffed. Aoshi came out and yawned.

"What's going on?" He asked. Then he saw Esano and went back to his room. Kenshin also came outside but stayed. Kaoru smiled and he smiled sadly back at her. There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Do you want to talk more?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin nodded. The two went back inside and Esano blinked.

"That was weird. Are they fighting or something?" He asked. Sano sighed.

"It's complicated. I'm not going to explain it to you. Why are you even here?" He asked, worried about Kenshin.

"I wanted to see my friends, is that a crime?" Esano asked.

"Only if you are the one doing it," Sano replied.

Meanwhile, Kenshin and Kaoru were in Kenshin's room again. He went towards the back of the room and sat down. Kaoru also sat in front of him. He had his eyes closed, he was tired from the night before and so was Kaoru, but she wanted to be there for him, to listen to him.

"To pick up where I left off…" he paused for a minute and then started again, "I was patrolling one night and Tomoe saw me in the act of killing someone. I did not know what to do. I thought of killing her right away, but she did not flinch, she just stood there, in the rain. Blood stained her kimono. I decided to take her back to the house I was staying in at the time. She served there for awhile, not knowing that I was the one who killed her fiance, until the city was under attack. Kogoro arranged for us to live in Kyoto, as a married couple. It was just outside the city, and we managed to get by with selling medicine, it was hard at times, but I enjoyed it rather than my old profession," he explained. Kaoru smiled sadly at this. She could see the sadness in his eyes as he told this story, she could already tell that she would never match up to Tomoe, his first love. "I'm sorry, could we talk on the way to Kyoto? I would like to leave right away, if you don't mind coming along," Kenshin suggested.

"Sure, I don't mind at all," Kaoru replied, smiling. Kenshin smiled as well, then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He bent over quickly and screamed. "Kenshin! What's wrong?" Kaoru cried. Kenshin could not breathe, his eyes were turning bright red, and it sent a shiver up Kaoru's spine. Aoshi came into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know… he just started screaming," Kaoru said. Kenshin stretched out his hand towards Aoshi.

"Knock… me out…" he muttered.

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"Knock me unconscious… please," Kenshin pleaded. Aoshi knelt down and took Kenshin's sword and wacked the back of his neck with the handle. Kenshin instantly fell unconscious. Kaoru sighed.

"I remember that feeling… it was like he was becoming the battousai again," she stated.

Lina: Mwuahaha! And the plot is getting thicker. yay! I know, it's not that interesting so far, but wait and see the next couple of chapters. oooo

Esano: I'll be in it more!

Aoshi: u'll just get drunk.

Lina: That's what's fun about it! Okay, gtg think of more creepy stuff! Sorry this took so long to get up too. been extremely busy. Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

Lina: Okay, I know I▓ve neglected this fic for too long. It is time for another chapter. I hope you will forgive me, this one will be really good, I promise.

Esano: more of me!

Lina: Maybe. We▓ll see. Okay, to not keep you waiting any longer, here it is!

Kenshin: Bloodstained Chapter 4

Kenshin woke up a few hours later, sun shining through the matted doors. He sat up slowly and held his head, which felt heavy. Suddenly everything that had happened the night before came rushing back to him. Another shiver went up his spine. Kaoru knocked on the door.

⌠Kenshin? Are you all right?■ She asked. Kenshin stood up slowly and walked to the door and opened it. Kaoru noticed that he was sweating and his face was pale.

⌠I▓ll be all right, that I will,■ he replied. Kaoru smiled, she knew that he was lying, but only to make her stop worrying. She could never do that; she would always worry about him. He has been through so much, Kaoru wanted to take all of his pain and suffering away from him.

⌠We should wait awhile until you have rested some more in order to leave,■ she suggested. Kenshin shook his head.

⌠I want to leave right away. I won▓t rest until I know why┘ why I would kill again after all these years,■ he stated. He was turned slightly to face Kaoru, who was almost afraid of him then. She never wanted to see him like this again.

⌠I▓ll go tell the others,■ she said. Kenshin looked at the floor, but smiled sadly. Kaoru left to tell everyone, who just happened to be in the training hall. Yahiko was also there. ⌠Everyone, Kenshin and I have decided to go to Kyoto. This time we must go alone, due to the circumstances,■ Kaoru stated.

⌠What? Why? What happened?■ Yahiko asked. Sano held on to the arm with the scar as he clenched a fist.

⌠He never opens up, Kenshin really needs to let us know what▓s going on,■ Sano stated. Kaoru sighed.

⌠I knew you guys would react this way, but please understand. Kenshin doesn▓t want anything to happen to you, like last time. Besides, this is a personal matter,■ she said.

⌠Then why are you going along?■ Aoshi protested. Kaoru stepped back a bit, alarmed at this.

⌠Uh┘ um, for support! Someone needs to go with him, and I didn▓t do a whole lot to help last time he went,■ she said, frantically. She slowly stepped back out of the room and then ran off.

⌠I wish he would tell us more,■ Sano muttered.

Kaoru got some things ready for the trip and met Kenshin at the gate. He still looked pale, and she was about to protest when he smiled.

⌠Shall we go?■ He asked. Kaoru smiled as well.

⌠Sure,■ she said, throwing the bag around her shoulder. The two started walking. They had to take a boat in order to get to Kyoto, or it could take days to reach by foot. Kenshin was silent for what seemed to be forever, until he spoke finally.

⌠Should I explain more?■ He asked. Kaoru looked at him, surprised, but nodded. ⌠After awhile of living together, her brother, Enishi came by and had told Tomoe about what the Shogunate were planning. She went to their leader, who probably told her about my killing her fiancИ. I found out from Iizuka that Tomoe had been a spy for the Shogunate and I had killed Kiyosato, the man she had loved. This made me angry, so I went to where she was, I had to fight and kill a couple of Oniwaban and was injured in the process. I had barely enough strength left to stand by the time I reached the leader. He attacked me, and finally┘■ Kenshin stopped for a few minutes. He clenched the handle of his sword, almost ready to unsheathe it. ⌠I slashed my sword at him, I could feel it cut through someone▓s flesh, but I could not tell who it was. My eyes opened fully, and I saw Tomoe fall forward and the leader fall back on to the ground. I caught her before she fell, blood sprayed everywhere. She took the dagger that she always had with her and cut the other scar in to my cheek. She said ▒I▓m sorry, my darling▓ and those were her last words,■ Kenshin finished. He started breathing heavily towards the end of the explanation and his hands were shaking. Kaoru started to cry. She never knew how much pain he had suffered. Kenshin fell on his knees in the middle of the path that they had been walking on. Kaoru went around to his front and knelt down as well. ⌠I┘ I killed the one I grew to love, she taught me how to feel again. She gave me new reason to live, a purpose. I wanted to protect her, I promised her, and yet I┘■ he could not finish this, tears fell down his cheeks and Kaoru took him in her arms.

⌠It▓s okay, I▓m with you now. If you want, I could be here forever,■ Kaoru whispered. Kenshin sobbed in to her kimono for awhile. Finally he was able to stop, and they continued their journey.

After two days the two reached Kyoto. The boat pulled up near a river, where there was a man in a black kimono standing on the bridge that crossed it. Kenshin▓s eyes widened as he recognized the man. Kenshin and Kaoru quickly got off the boat after paying and Kenshin walked up to the bridge, eyes wavering. The man turned to them.

⌠And who are you? Do you have business with me?■ He asked.

⌠It depends, what is your name?■ Kaoru asked, a little confused.

⌠Tatsugi Tsurai,■ the man replied. Kenshin▓s eyes were now a brilliant yellow.

Lina: So what do you think? I know I▓ve been bad and kept this away from my readers for so long, but I apologize. I have been finishing school and working my butt off so yeah, but I finally watched the end of Samurai X in order to finish this chapter. Tell me what u think!

Esano: needs to have more of me!

Lina: Oh don▓t worry, there will be. And of Aoshi. Hehe. Well, I shall update more frequently I promise. I love my laptop. I can type whenever I want practically! Okay, gtg bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

Lina: This chapter has been hard for me to write. It has even made me depressed. I wouldn▓t want this to ever happen in the show. Heh. I▓m so evil. I was even thinking of doing something more evil, but stopped myself.

Aoshi: Ur not as evil as Esano.

Lina: of course not. Well, get a box of kleenix before starting to read this chapter, and enjoy. The next one will be equally as sad, but a tiny bit happier. (Oh, and if anyone knows how to fix the weird symbols that are in my last chapter, please tell me. It is also in my angel fic, and I▓m sort of mad that it▓s like that)

Kenshin: Bloodstained Chapter 5

⌠I am Tatsugi Tsurai,■ the man said. Kenshin▓s eyes widened. He put his hand over the handle of his sword. Kaoru gasped and saw Tsurai smile. ⌠You must be one of Sano▓s friends. He mentioned someone with red hair and a cross-shaped scar on the left cheek,■ he said. Kenshin grew more angrily at this, hearing the man speak of Sano as if he were still friends with him.

⌠You hurt Sano, how can you think you are still on ⌠friendly terms■ with him?■ Kenshin demanded. The man shrugged.

⌠We were only friends for a short while, and then I decided that he was pathetic. He was just another idiot, thinking that he knew it all, and could fix this country. That ideal of his was pathetic,■ Tatsugi explained. Kenshin drew his sword and ran at the man, screaming. Kaoru could not stop him. She fell on her knees. The next few minutes were a blur to her. She could only see swords clashing. Kenshin slowly grew out of reach. Kaoru then saw something that she thought she would never see, ever. The final attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. The Amakekeru Ryu no Hirameki. The sword was only supposed to graze the opponent in a way where he would still be alive, still be breathing, but this attack made the sword cut through the man▓s body. Blood sprayed everywhere, and Tsurai fell instantly, and did not get to even say anything before he died. Kenshin stood there for a minute or two, eyes wide, still clutching the sword. Blood dripped down the blade and into the pool that surrounded Tsurai. Kenshin realized that he had killed again, his eyes were still normal, he knew that he was not the Battousai.

Kenshin put his bloody sword back in the sheath slowly, his eyes still wide. Kaoru was on her knees, tears in her eyes. The Kenshin she knew and had grown to love, had disappeared. He had killed someone again, she knew that, but she still could not help but feel sorry for him. She still loved him. He slowly turned to her, his eyes were normal. Kaoru gasped. She stood up shakily and stumbled towards him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and gently pulled him towards her, Kenshin▓s eyes widened even more. His hands started to shake, as if they had emotions themselves and had just realized that they murdered someone. He brought them up a little. Kaoru winced and held on to him tightly.

⌠It will be okay, everything will be all right,■ she repeated. Kenshin shook his head slowly against Kaoru▓s shoulder.

⌠No┘ no┘ I┘■ He could not finish. Tears swelled up in his eyes. He lifted his head up and screamed. Kaoru held on to him tightly, as if he was about to leave her. Soon the two could hear whistles. There were some voices. Kaoru stood up slowly with Kenshin, who could not let go of Kaoru.

⌠Come on, let▓s go to the Aoiya. I don▓t want you to get caught,■ Kaoru said. Kenshin finally let go, his eyes were shadowed over. The two ran around the corner as to not be seen by any cops. Kenshin could barely stand, let alone run, but he managed to keep up with Kaoru. They reached the Aoiya shortly after and Kaoru knocked on the door. ⌠Misao! It▓s Kaoru! Please open the door!■ Kaoru cried. Kenshin fell on one knee, he was breathing heavily. Misao opened the door a minute later.

⌠Kenshin! Kaoru! What happened?■ She asked, seeing Kenshin the way he was.

⌠I▓ll explain, just please let us in,■ Kaoru said quickly. Misao moved aside so the two could enter. Kaoru held on to Kenshin▓s arm as she led him to an empty room. He sat down and leaned against the wall. Sweat ran down his face as his breathing slowed way down. Kaoru went to the next room with Misao, and Okina was there too, worried.

⌠What happened to Mr. Himura? Please explain,■ Okina said. Misao nodded. Kaoru▓s eyes shadowed over.

⌠He┘ he killed again,■ she stated, plainly. Misao and Okina both gasped.

⌠What?! How?■ Misao asked, in shock.

⌠He fought a man who had hurt Sanosuke, he got too angry, and used the final attack of the Hiten Misturugi style, and killed him,■ Kaoru explained. There was a couple minutes of silence.

⌠I thought that Himura swore that he would never kill anyone ever again! Why would he now?■ Misao cried. Kaoru started to tear up again. She looked down.

⌠I don▓t know, but it▓s the truth. I▓m going to go check on him,■ she said and walked out. She went to the room where Kenshin was and opened the door slightly. She saw him still on the floor, his eyes were shadowed over. ⌠Kenshin?■ Kaoru asked. He looked at her, it was that look that made her heart break. She went over to him slowly, knelt down, and hugged him. Tears fell down her cheeks and his. He sobbed uncontrollably and Kaoru let him, even though she hated seeing him like that. Misao heard the two crying and winced. She got up angrily and marched outside. Aoshi was standing there, wondering what was going on.

⌠Lord Aoshi, you▓re back! Something awful has happened to Himura,■ Misao stated, starting to cry.

Lina: pants Wow┘ I was up till maybe 2 in the morning writing on this, but the next one will be even harder to write. Yikes, I have to get back to writing happy Kenshin fics. Nah┘

Esano: I love angst!

Lina: I know u do. U▓ll be in the next chapter too, btw.

Esano: yay! Read ppl, and review!  
Lina: yes, please do! Well, gtg start the next chapter. Bye! 


	6. Chapter 6

Lina: I'm going to try writing this in Times New Roman to see if those blocks go away, (they didn't grr) but I don't know yet. I hope it doesn't keep happening, I don't know why it did it to the other ones, so if anyone knows, please let me know. 

Esano: I want to be in this chapter!

Lina: maybe u will listens to see-saw such an awesome band. Okay, here it is, chapter 6! Be ready to cry.

Kenshin: Bloodstained Chapter 6

Kaoru opened the door to where Kenshin was, slowly. She saw him still leaning up against the wall, he looked like he was passed out, but when Kaoru went up to him, he leaned forward. He had deep circles under his eyes and they were red. Kaoru winced but knelt down in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be like this," Kenshin said, barely able to speak. Then Kaoru did something unexpected. She fell forward so that her forehead rested on his left shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault. It was that man's. So please don't say you're sorry," Kaoru whispered.

"But I killed someone, Kaoru! I┘ with these hands, did something I swore I would never do again! I killed him!" Kenshin cried. Kaoru held on to him tighter as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Misao stopped outside the door as she heard this. She was shocked. It sounded like he was crying. She had always thought that Kenshin was the strongest person that she knew, next to Aoshi of course.

"I still love you! I will love you no matter who you are!" Kaoru said. Kenshin's eyes widened. Tears filled them, he fell forward on to Kaoru's shoulder and sobbed. Misao decided to leave the two alone. She went into another room where she saw Aoshi talking with Okina.

"So, Himura actually killed someone. I thought he still was against that," Aoshi stated. Okina nodded.

"I guess it happened while he was still Kenshin, not the Battousai. He was probably too caught up in the fight and the anger he was feeling towards the man, that he was blinded," Okina explained. Misao now felt bad for Kenshin. She knew that it would be hard on both him and Kaoru for the next few days, no, probably his whole life. She fell on her knees.

"Misao, I thought you had left," Okina said. Tears swelled up in Misao's eyes, she bent down the floor and started to sob. Aoshi went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She lunged into his arms. He smiled sadly as he pat her back a few times.

"Don't worry, Himura is a strong person. He was the only one who could bring me back, remember? He will be okay, I'm sure," Aoshi said. Okina was surprised to hear him speak so highly of someone, but it was comforting. Misao had even stopped sobbing.

Meanwhile, Kenshin had fallen asleep on Kaoru's shoulder. She was flushed from all the crying, but also because he was so close. She felt as if she had known him for years, yet it has only been two since he came to the dojo. She gently lifted him back against the wall, supporting his head to make sure that it would not wake him up. She sighed, thinking about how he would react of her confession. She almost felt that it was wrong to have said it under such circumstances. Nothing could be done now. She looked at him again, his cheeks were still wet with tears, a few of them had gotten caught in the cross shaped scar on his cheek. It turned red for an instant.

"Tomoe..." he muttered. Kaoru gasped and fell back, surprised. She did not know why this bothered her, that he would be dreaming about the woman he had loved after so long. He winced in his sleep, and Kaoru knew of what he was dreaming. She wanted to wake him, but she never wanted to see him cry again. She sighed, thinking of how Kenshin felt right now. He would probably never recover from this, or at least it would scar him, mentally. Kaoru went into the next room where Aoshi and the others were. Her eyes were wide.

"Miss Kaoru, what's wrong?" Aoshi asked. Kaoru went up to him, knelt down in front of him, and fell into his arms. She sobbed. Misao grew kind of angry at this, but let it go, considering the situation. Aoshi was surprised at this, but then rubbed Kaoru's back gently. "Don't worry, everything will be fine," Aoshi said.

"No! No it won't! That's... what I told him but he still..." Kaoru could not finish because of the tears.

"Kenshin is strong, he will get past this," Okina reassured her. Kaoru backed up a bit, blushing. She nodded and wiped away the tears. Kenshin opened the door a minute later. His eyes were shadowed over, everyone looked at him, sadly.

"I would like to go home," he stated. He walked out to the front of the house, Kaoru got up and followed him.

"Wait, Kenshin," she said, almost falling.

"I'm only troubling Mr. Okina and Misao. I.. I don't want to make anyone else worry," he said, softly. Kaoru looked down. She was the one who was worrying the most. He knew that well, he turned to her and smiled, sadly. "I'll be all right, that I will," he said. Misao looked at him worriedly. Aoshi stood up.

"I hope you come back," he said. Misao wanted to run to Kenshin and give him a hug, but held herself back.

"Have a safe trip back. Come back soon!" She cried, almost tearing up again. Okina smiled and nodded. Kenshin also continued to smile as the two started walking. Kaoru waved as they walked out the front door.

"Why go back so soon?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't want to be in this city anymore. I never want to come back here," Kenshin stated, his fake smile fading.

Lina: ooooo that gave me shivers. Especially while listening to the theme to jubei-chan 2. soo good.

Esano: I wasn't in it.

Lina: next time, I promise. Okay, gtg ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Lina: I know, I just updated Kenshin not too long ago, but this is the second to last chapter and I wanted to write it, so here it is! 

Esano: u promised I'd be in it, right?

Lina: yes, u are. But ur in a sad scene.

Kenshin: Bloodstained Chapter 7

Kenshin and Kaoru stood outside the doorway of the dojo. Kenshin reached out a hand to open the door, but it froze there. His eyes were shadowed over.

"We don't have to go in right away if you don't want to," Kaoru suggested. Kenshin just nodded slowly. Then after a minute the door suddenly opened and Yahiko almost ran into Kenshin. He looked up as he regained his balance.

"Kenshin! I'm sorry, I was just on my way to run an errand. Welcome back!" He said. Then he noticed the solemn expression on Kenshin's face and frowned. "What happened?"

"Yahiko... I... killed again," was all Kenshin could get out before words choked in his throat. Yahiko nearly fell over backwards when he heard this. And Sano and Esano just came up as Kenshin muttered the phrase that they thought they would never hear come out of his mouth.

"What did you say?" Sano asked, even though he had heard him clearly. Kenshin walked to the dojo slowly. Kaoru almost started crying.

"He killed the man who hurt you, Sano," Kaoru stated. Sano grew angry at this and went in front of Kenshin, he picked the wanderer up by his collar.

"Why? Why did you do that?! Was it for revenge? I thought you weren't that type of person. I thought you didn't kill anyone no matter what..." Sano's statement was cut off by Kenshin's hand reaching up and taking a hold of Sano's wrist that was holding him up. Sano put him down gently. Kenshin's eyes were still clowded over.

"I'm sorry," Kenshin muttered. Sano punched a fist into the palm of his other hand. Kenshin walked into the dojo. The shocked Yahiko finally said something after Kaoru walked in.

"I have to go run the errand now... I'll be back soon," he said, still confused as to what just happened. Esano did not say anything to Kaoru as she walked past him, she felt concern coming from him, something she thought he did not feel. Kaoru went into the room that Kenshin had entered, she saw him on his knees, hands to the ground.

"Kenshin," she said. He turned his head, like he always did, but he was not smiling this time. Tears were in the corner of his eyes, waiting to fall. He tried hard to keep them from doing so. Kaoru went over to him, she went in front of him and pulled him close. His eyes widened. "I said that I would love you no matter what, right? It is still true, and it will be forever," Kaoru whispered. Kenshin could not stop the tears now. They streamed down his face as Kaoru tightened her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sobbed silently. Kaoru looked up at the ceiling, she almost started to pray that everything would be all right. Then she realized that this would affect the both of them for as long as they lived.

There was a knock on the door. "Miss Kaoru, there's a man here to see you. He's a police officer," Esano said. Kaoru quickly opened the door, making sure to block his view from the broken Kenshin, still sitting on the floor. She closed the door behind her as she walked out to the front with Esano. Sano had been sitting on the porch, and was still there. The man standing the doorway was the Police Chief.

"Hello. I am here to speak to you about a crime that took place in Kyoto. Some witnesses saw you and Kenshin Himura running around the area where Tatsugi Tsurai was killed," the officer said. Kaoru grew a little nervous.

"So you just assume it was Kenshin? And how did that person know who we were and where we lived?" Kaoru asked.

"It was Saitou Hajime that saw you. May I speak with Mr. Himura?" The Chief asked.

"Uh... he's not feeling well today. I can ask him questions if you want," Kaoru suggested.

"Just ask him if he saw anything," the Chief inquired. Kaoru nodded and went back to where Kenshin was. He was leaning against the wall now, eyes closed. They opened as soon as she walked into the room.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"The... Police Chief is here. He wants to know if you saw anything in Kyoto... Hajime... Saitou saw us there," Kaoru said, barely able to speak she was so nervous. Kenshin smiled sadly.

"Maybe I should turn myself in," he said, quietly.

"No! I wouldn't... be able to live without you," she said, making sure that the Chief could not hear her. "I'm just going to say you were here with me, cleaning and did not see anything. You just stay there," Kaoru said. She went back outside. Kenshin sighed, wanting to stop her, but couldn't.

"So, did he notice anything in Kyoto?" The Chief asked. Kaoru shook her head.

"No, nothing. He was here with me, I asked him to clean the dojo a little and he overworked, which is why he is not feeling well today," Kaoru explained. Sano sighed, she glared at him.

"Well, if you say so, I will trust you. Don't blame me if you get in trouble though," the Chief said and with that he left. The tension left the air immediately, but Sano went off to the back of the dojo in a huff.

"Don't let his anger get to you. He's just being an idiot," Esano said.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Kaoru snapped back. Esano did not say anything to that as Kaoru walked back to where Kenshin was. "He's gone, you don't have to worry anymore," Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled, and he then started to laugh, crazily.

Lina: hehehe evil Kenshin! The last chapter is going to be the next one. It will be goooood.

Esano: I had a line!

Lina: u will have more lines in the next one. Well, there you go! Enjoy! And be nice.


	8. Chapter 8

Lina: I know, I know, I took fricken' forever with this chapter! I apologize, I didn't realize that I needed to update this until now. bows please forgive me! 

Esano: she doesn't care about anyone, she's evil.

Lina: yes, that's it, I purposely forgot to update... right. Ahem. Well, to not keep u ppl waiting any longer! Here it is.

Kenshin Bloodstained Chapter 8

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, going up to him. She was a little hesitant. She had never seen him this way.

"Get away from me, if you want to live, girl," he said suddenly. Kaoru gasped and almost fell limp. It was the Battousai. His yellow eyes pierced hers.

"Kenshin! What are you doing? You told me you never wanted to become the Battousai again!" Kaoru cried. Kenshin laughed.

"Girl, you know nothing. That's all he ever wanted. He wanted to kill again. He wanted to release me forever!" The Battousai cried. He drew his sword and slashed it at Kaoru. She screamed and stepped back into the door. She quickly opened it and ran outside. Esano and Sano were still there. They ran up to her.

"What's happening?" Esano asked. Kaoru was too shocked to say at first.

"Kenshin... he's... the Battousai again," she managed to say. Sano stared into the dark room. The sun was just setting, so it was hard to see anything. Kenshin, or rather, the Battousai came out of the darkness. Sano stepped back, seeing how his friend's eyes had changed.

"Kenshin, what's gotten into you?" Sano asked.

"I am no longer the Kenshin you once knew. I am the soul that has been trying to get out for fifteen years now. I am the Battousai," Kenshin said.

"That's not true, is it Missy?" Sano asked Kaoru. She just slowly nodded. Tears were swelling in her eyes. Kenshin started to run at his friends, slashing his sword. He cut Sano's face. Sano fell back from the pressure, but Esano caught him. "Get off of me!" Sano yelled. Esano let him go.

"I was only trying to help, jeez," he stated. Kenshin continued to slash but the two brothers kept dodging.

"This can't be happening again," Kaoru gasped. She backed away from the fighting, but Kenshin noticed this. He lunged towards her, slashed his sword and cut her arm. She screamed and fell back. "Missy!" Sano cried and started to run towards them.

"Wait, I can handle this," Kaoru said softly, panting a bit. She held on to the bleeding arm. Kenshin moved closer towards her, and she started to walk towards him.

"What are you doing? He's going to kill you!" Esano cried. Kaoru put a hand on Kenshin's arm, he lowered the sword slowly. His eyes were flickering between yellow and blue. His hands were shaking and the blood ran down his sword. Kaoru wrapped her arms around his waist. His eyes widened. Tears fell down Kaoru's face.

"Stop this. Please. I beg you," she said. Kenshin started to laugh evilly again. "I told you I would love you no matter what," she whispered. Sano heard this though.

"He's not Kenshin anymore, missy! You have to get away!" He cried. Kaoru shook her head. She then looked up at Kenshin, leaned forward and kissed him. Kenshin dropped his sword, hands still shaking. His eyes turned completely back to normal. He wrapped his arms around Kaoru gently and closed his eyes. Esano was jealous, but did not say anything. Sano was surprised. He never thought that the two would ever get together. Kaoru pulled away. Kenshin blinked.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" He asked, making the 'oro' sound. Kaoru blushed.

"I... I thought it was the only way to save you. It worked, didn't it?" She asked, smiling. She winced as she felt her arm.

"I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry for hurting your face, Sano, that I am," Kenshin stated. Sano smiled and wiped the blood away that had been dripping down his cheek.

"It's nothing. I was more worried about the Missy," he said.

"So was I," Esano pouted, putting his hands on his hips. Kaoru and Kenshin glared at him. Kaoru then laughed and everyone joined in.

"The important thing is that Kenshin's back to normal," Kaoru explained. She hugged Kenshin again, he smiled. He could finally put this behind him, it was thanks to her.

Yahiko came back with a bag in his hands.

"Hello. Did something happen while I was gone?" He asked, still in complete denial of what Kenshin had done.

"It's okay now, everything's under control. I'm all right now, that I am," Kenshin stated. Kaoru smiled and blushed. Kenshin then blushed a little, seeing the look on her face. Everyone went inside and Kenshin dressed Kaoru's wound. "I really am sorry," he said.

"I meant what I said before, about... loving you," she said quietly. He smiled.

"I know. I love you too," he replied. Kaoru turned bright red and almost fell backwards somewhat due to the blood loss. She started to lean forward when Sano opened the door. She backed up quickly and had to hold onto her arm.

"Is everything all right? I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" He asked, blushing.

"What made you think we were doing something?" Kaoru protested. She threw a book at Sano but he caught it. Kenshin laughed.

"It's good that you're back to your old self again, Kenshin. We should celebrate. How about a drinking game?" Sano suggested.

"You always want a party. Who do you think pays for it?" Kaoru huffed.

"I'll pay for it this time. I do have a job now, and no, not as a fighter for hire like before," Sano replied, laughing. Kaoru sighed.

"I guess, don't you think you should get home to Megumi soon?" She asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me or something? We haven't seen each other for awhile, and when we finally do, you guys run off to Kyoto," Sano retorted. Kenshin laughed, but Kaoru could see that he was hurt, thinking of what happened there. Sano wandered off muttering to himself. Kaoru put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder.

"I'm all right," he said. Kaoru wasn't so sure. She decided to let it go, he seemed happier, and that was all that mattered. Hopefully something like this would never happen again, and Kaoru would make sure that Kenshin would never become the Battousai for the rest of his life.

The End

Lina: Yeah, I know I ended it weirdly. But there may be another one soon, so you'll have to wait for that one! Hehe. What did you think though, should I have added something in there? I know I didn't like the ending all that much. And yes, I do like the whole Kenshin turns evil and hurts Kaoru thing. I'm not sure why, but I'm evil like that.

Esano: no, I'm the evil one!

Lina: yes, the next one will probably focus more on his past. So it will really be a samurai x fic. I shall have to watch the movies again. Even reflections, which I don't want to watch again. sniff well, there you go! Kenshin goodness for awhile. I have other fics to update now, so ja ne!


End file.
